pasta y arroz
by olixus
Summary: kiku fue a visitar a Feliciano, el amor de su vida, pero algo de salsa en la cara servirá de algo? leve lemmon


HOLAA!

COMO ESTAN?

ESTE ES UN KIKU X FEICIANO DEJEN UN REVIEWS

Pasta y arroz: one-shot

Un día como cualquier otro, Italia estaba en su casa preparando pasta, Ludwig se había enfermado y Gilbert cuidaba de él, todo estaba aburrido en casa de Italia hasta que alguien toco la puerta:

?: Nock, nock

Feli: ya va espere ve! ^_^

?: (Toca más fuerte)

Feli: ya va ^_^*

Feliciano abre la puerta y ve que era Japón

Feli: hola Japón ¿Cómo estás? Que te trae por aquí?

Kiku solo se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que Feliciano le pregunto:

Feli: estas bien? Ve

Ki: si Feliciano-kun solo que estaba un poco mal eso es todo (sonrojado)

Kiku amaba a Feliciano desde que lo conoció y hoy, que no estaba Ludwig, iba a confesarle su amor, pero se tensó solamente al verlo y perdió toda su línea de un momento para otro.

Feli: bueno, entonces pasa Kiku chan ^^

Ki: cla-claro (me invito a pasar si!…digo, si muy bien, eso es muy bueno)

Kiku pasó a la casa y cuando se acercó a la cocina olio pasta y su estómago rugió:

Ki: (súper avergonzado por el tremendo ruido)

Feli: (igual de sorprendido por tremendo ruido)

Ki: y-yo lo siento Feliciano-kun, creo que mejor me voy (casi se va corriendo)

**Dije casi!**

Feliciano lo agarro antes de que se fuera corriendo

Feli: tranquilo Kiku-chan, te hare un poco de comida japonesa, he estado aprendiendo un poco en los libros que me prestaste ^^

Kiku se sonrojo cuando le dijo esto ya que Feliciano leyó algo que él le dio

Feli: estaba muy aburrido y quería hacer algo ^^ ve

**Y TODA LA FELICIDAD DE KIKU SE FUE AL CAÑO! XD**

Ki: o enserio? (algo decepcionado)

Feli: NAH! Los leí apenas llegue a casa ^^ ve

Eso a Kiku lo puso muy feliz que casi se le tira a abrasarlo pero recordó cuando Feliciano le saco su primer abraso XD

Ki: (sonrojado a mas no poder)

Pero cuando iba a hablar vio que Feliciano se había ido a la cocina y estaba cocinando algo

Feli: siéntate Kiku! Yo te hare algo de comer ve

Ki: bueno… (Dudando pero al final se sentó)

Espero un rato hasta que Feliciano salió con un plato de pasta y con onigiris

Feli: ten Kiku esto es tuyo disfrútalo! ^^ Ve

Kiku tomo el plato que le dio Feliciano pero cuando sus manos se tocaron sintieron una electricidad recorriéndolos a los dos

Feli:…

Ki:…

Feli: bu-bueno mejor comamos si? (nervioso)

Ki: s-si (sentándose)

Mientras comían Kiku miraba de reojo a Feliciano y Feliciano a Kiku hasta que terminaron de comer

Pero Kiku noto algo en la cara de Feliciano…

ERA SALSA BLANCA EN LA CARA DE FELICIANO (ustedes saben que Kiku invento el doujinshi no? XD)

Kiku estaba atónito por la imagen que le estaba dando Feliciano hasta que a Feliciano se le cayó el tenedor justo debajo de las piernas de Kiku

Feli: (se bajó para buscar el tenedor)

HASTA AHÍ LLEGO LA CORDURA DE KIKU

Ki: (agarro a Feliciano) hasta aquí llego mi cordura Feliciano-kun

Feli: que cosa? (sorprendido)

Pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia una habitación y lo último que vio fue la puerta siendo azotada y cerrada con llave por Kiku

Ki: (sonrisa siniestra) ohhh Feliciano (canturreo)

Le mostro unas esposas rosas fluorescentes

Feli: gulp (trago en seco)

Ludwig ya se había curado de su resfriado gracias a su hermano, que le recalco lo awesome que era y se fue con su novio canada

Cuando llego a casa de Feliciano llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contesto:

Lud: qué raro?

Fue hasta la puerta de atrás y la abrió, esta cedió

Al entrar lo que vio fue pasta y onigiris en la mesa

Lud: al parecer Feliciano y Kiku están aquí (sigue caminando hasta la habitación de Feliciano)

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras vio ropa tirada, le pareció ver la camisa de Feliciano y los pantalones de Kiku, eso le extraño

Lud: deben estar entrenando (dijo orgulloso)

**SI CLARO ENTRENANDO XD**

Cuando llego a la habitación iba a abrir pero escucho algo raro… como un… gemido?

Lud: pero que rayos…?

Pego la oreja a la puerta y si escucho gemidos que venían de la boca de Feliciano diciendo el nombre de Japón yJapón soltando _gruñidos_

Lud: pero que cara…

Se fue retrocediendo lentamente por las escaleras, aun escucha los gemidos de Italia y los gruñidos de Japón

A partir de ahora tendría que volver al psiquiatra…de nuevo


End file.
